Problem: The following line passes through point $(-6, 6)$ : $y = -\dfrac{5}{6} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(-6, 6)$ into the equation gives: $6 = -\dfrac{5}{6} \cdot -6 + b$ $6 = 5 + b$ $b = 6 - 5$ $b = 1$ Plugging in $1$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{5}{6} x + 1$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, 6)$